Ryon Rising 2
by DMajorBoss
Summary: The life of the rat continually observed.


The following story takes place in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog is a registered trademark of Sega of America and Archie comics. Any references to Sonic or any of Sega's mascots and creations are used in this fic with the full knowledge that they belong to Sega and are the property of only Sega and its representatives. Sonic is not the property of the author, but the main characters of this fic do belong to the author and will not be used unless permission is given. Both Talia and Dryden are creations of two acquaintances and are used with their permission. Any of the characters in this story that were created by the acquaintance will only appear because of permission granted from the acquaintance and will not be used otherwise.  
  
Also, there is a small Final Fantasy VII item in this story, just like in the last one. FFVII belongs to SquareSoft and doesn't belong to me. Again, true fans of FFVII will probably recognize this item (or, more specifically, this place).  
  
Now, with all of the legal natters knocked out of the way, I, DMajorBoss, would like to introduce my second fan fic, which is a sequel to the first. This story will include both TragicMercenary's character and DragonRageFire's character.  
  
I know you didn't come all this way just to read some legal script and an introduction. So I now give you a story that has been too long in the making:  
  
Ryon Rising: Inebriation  
  
It was midnight, the time in which sleep is the main objective of many. This included Ryon, who was dreaming of things that could never really happen to him: the ability of flight without any type of plane, the ability of speed without any set limits, and the ability of incredible strength used to protect others. In the real world, these powers were given to others. But in his own mind, he was the one whom everyone wanted to be. So much was possible in dreams.  
  
Yet so much was also possible in reality as well, as both Shryp and Dryden were currently planning on a surprise for Ryon, one that would be more of a gift for them than it would be for Ryon.  
  
"So, has everything been taken care of?" Shryp pondered.  
  
"Yeah," replied Dryden, "Tomorrow afternoon is when we're expected."  
  
"And Pong is in on this as well?"  
  
"Yup. He enjoys things like this. Besides, with a payoff like yours, he'd give booze to preschoolers."  
  
"Hey, I'm not trying to go that far.this is just a little something for Ryon that comes with age. So, what's the exact plan?"  
  
"Very simple: I enter first, then I wave you three in. After that, Ryon will practically do the rest for himself."  
  
"And you're both doing this to someone that you're friends with?"  
  
After a long time of hearing their plan, Leena finally decided to speak up. She brushed aside some of her turquoise quill hair and continued.  
  
"You know, I've known you to enjoy practical jokes, but I never thought that you'd go this far."  
  
She and Dryden had been seeing each other for 2 years and 3 months to this day. A year younger than Dryden, she was a hedgehog who also had skills in the use of a Bo, though she was inferior to Shryp. Contrasting Dryden's fire capabilities, she was exceptional at using her water capabilities. While talking with them both, she wore her usual attire: a green dress with ribbons hanging from her waist to her ankles.  
  
"It's not all bad," Dryden started, "We're just trying to make him live a little."  
  
"Yup, beer and chicks, chicks and beer. That's the plan"  
  
Leena and Dryden just sat there for a moment, staring at Shryp.  
  
".what?!? Getting him drunk is only half the battle. Afterwards, I plan to show him the pleasures of scoring."  
  
"Great, don't even try to bother caring that a lady is present."  
  
"Calm down, Leena," Dryden soothed, "And you say I'm cruel."  
  
"Okay then," started Shryp, "Do you two have any better ideas?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," started Leena, "I may be 'old fashioned' for your liking, Shryp, but I believe that it's best to have relationships before just trying to sleep with someone."  
  
At this point, Dryden gives a sly wink to Shryp. When Leena looks, Dryden acts as if nothing happened. She then continues.  
  
"I have a friend who I think would be great for Ryon.of course, this is just after hearing about him. When we meet him later, I'll know for sure. She's a friend of mine that I'll bring along with us."  
  
"Great," said Dryden, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Shryp started, "Do you have any other friends that might be interested in me?"  
  
Seeing a glass of water on the table, Leena manipulated it so that the water rose out of the glass, hovered over to Shryp, and dropped onto his head.  
  
"Okay then, while I get Shryp and Ryon together for the big plan, Leena will pick up her friend tomorrow. We'll meet at the bar tomorrow afternoon at 7:00."  
  
With that, Dryden and Leena left Shryp's house, the clock now going on thirty minutes past midnight.  
  
".a simple no would have sufficed."  
  
12 hours later  
  
"Think you can block this one?"  
  
Ryon was over at Shryp's house with his archery equipment while Shryp was using a training Bo. They were in a current training session of accuracy in Shryp's back yard: Ryon would shoot suction-cupped arrows at Shryp, and Shryp would try to block them by trying to get them stuck onto his Bo staff.  
  
"Heh, no problem. I've been blocking almost all of them since we started."  
  
"Almost all of them? The first one stuck to your head! If you think you're so good at this, why not try blocking a real arrow next time?"  
  
"Alright, how about now?"  
  
"Heh, fine.I hope you're sure about this."  
  
Ryon replaced his harmless arrows with a real one and began to take aim. To take an extra precaution, however, he aimed slightly to the side, just in case Shryp did miss this arrow. The last thing he needed was a death on his hands.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Shryp called.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ryon stated as he let loose his arrow.  
  
"Neither can I!"  
  
Swoof  
  
Everything happened in less than an instant: after Ryon fired his arrow, Dryden, who had been on the roof for some reason, jumped down, unsheathed his sword which, from the bladeless hilt, erupted flames that quickly formed into a shape and froze as a red metal. Then, while in midair, he sliced Ryon's arrow in half, completely incinerating the arrow in the process. As he landed between the two, he dispersed the fire energy and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Umm.where'd you come from?" Ryon asked.  
  
"The roof."  
  
"What were you doing on the roof?"  
  
"Watching you two."  
  
"On the roof?"  
  
"I wanted a better view, okay?"  
  
"Hey, let's not start something here," Shryp cut in, "Anyway, Dryden, didn't you come here for something?"  
  
"Yup. Ryon, seeing as how you have a place of your own now, we thought that you might want to celebrate being on your own."  
  
"Yeah," Shryp said, "So we thought that, now that there are more in our little group, that we could go off somewhere to have fun."  
  
There was something about the way that both Dryden and Shryp were acting that Ryon didn't like too well.  
  
"What's the catch?" he asked  
  
"None," Shryp answered, "Just us going off on a little adventure."  
  
"Seriously, what's the catch?"  
  
"There is none!" Dryden answered, "Look, we're just trying to get you out more so that you can have fun. No harm in that, right?"  
  
Ryon thought about all of this: a sudden invitation to go out, with a person he only knew for about a week and a friend who likes to play practical jokes all of the time. Of course, he was getting tired of just sitting around the house all day. And he had also gotten his second letter from his parents, as well as some cash to spend.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. I'll go home and get ready for later."  
  
"Good!" Shryp said, "We'll meet you at your place around 6."  
  
"Alright, see you two later."  
  
With that, Ryon got his equipment and left for home.  
  
"Try to do something nice for a guy." Dryden started  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's always been this way. Did Leena take care of her part?"  
  
"Yeah, she's got it covered."  
  
"And what about an extra for me?"  
  
"Wanna end up like that arrow?"  
  
"You guys just can't use the word 'no', can you?"  
  
6 hours later  
  
"Well, everything's set up," said Shryp, "And all that's left is to get Ryon."  
  
"Heh, we finally make a man out of that mouse." Dryden commented.  
  
"Actually, he's a rat."  
  
".shut up."  
  
As Shryp and Dryden approached Ryon's apartment, Ryon was finishing up his preparations. After glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 15 minutes until 7, he left his door unlocked, in preparation for his two friends. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was walking to his room while gargling mouthwash. It was as he was combing his hair, however, that something caught his eye.  
  
  
  
In his slightly ajar drawer, he noticed the magazine that Shryp had given him as a gift for helping him move.Animal Crossover. He just accepted it as a gift and never planned to read it, but for some reason he just had to know exactly what kind of stuff Shryp like to read in his "spare" time. Without his sudden curiosity growing, he grabbed the magazine and opened it up to the middle of the book.  
  
"Hmly crp!"  
  
Ryon wasn't completely ignorant to the concept of sex (though still a virgin), but what he saw was somewhat extreme: a two-page layout of a vixen having every opening on her body being filled by three wolves. He had just managed not to spit out all of the mouthwash onto the pages of the book because of his surprise.  
  
"Hey! You ready?"  
  
That time he didn't. With the surprise entrance of Dryden, Ryon had succeeded in soaking the book with his mouthwash. He now stood there with a soaked magazine while Dryden looked from Ryon to the picture and back again.  
  
"Well, at least it was mouthwash that you soaked the book with."  
  
Before Ryon could respond, he heard another voice coming to his room.  
  
"Hey Dryden, is he back there?"  
  
He panicked: the last thing that he needed was to be forever ragged on by Shryp about this little incident. As if to read his mind, however, Dryden flicked a spark of his fire energy onto the magazine that, because of its alcoholic saturation, was razed in an instant.and instant that Shryp just happened to miss as he just walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, here you are.umm.what smells like peppermint?"  
  
"Uhh, I was gargling before you came in."  
  
"Oh, well, let's go. It's almost 7."  
  
With that, Shryp started to leave, followed by Dryden, and with Ryon bringing up the rear. Just as they left his apartment, Dryden looked and Ryon and gave him a slight wink.  
  
"You OWE me."  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Dryden saw it as his usual place to cool off; Shryp saw it as his first taste of adult life; Ryon just wondered why they had come to this place: Goblin's Bar, the most popular bar in town. It had recently been upgraded and repaired since the last time Shryp and Dryden had been there, thanks to Shryp overpaying for damages. The only thing that remained the same was the neon green sign promoting the bar's name, which seemed to have not changed since the place first opened for business.  
  
"Umm.why are we here?" Ryon asked.  
  
"Waiting for them." Dryden said, pointing towards Leena. She was walking down the sidewalk on her way to them.  
  
But it wasn't Leena that Ryon wasn't concentrating on.  
  
(The next scene was done with the help from Live's song: "Dolphin's Cry")  
  
The afternoon sun shone beautifully off of her snowy white fur as she skated towards them. She was the most beautiful girl that Ryon had ever laid eyes on. She wore a pair of cutoff blue denim shorts and a short purple tank top, along with a pair of black gloves on her hands with a light purple and silver ring around her wrist. He could slightly see that her abdomen was silver in color and that her skates were black with lighter silver streaks along the sides and clear wheels. When they came up to them, she pushed a button on her shoes and retracted the wheels, her skates now becoming an ordinary pair of shoes.  
  
"Hello everyone," Leena began, " this is Talia Silvano. Talia, these are the three I told you about."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Ryon thought, not blinking since he had laid eyes on her.  
  
"Let's see," Talia started, "you're Dryden."  
  
"Yup." He answered, and went ahead into the bar to begin everything.  
  
"You're Shryp."  
  
Shryp got into his cockiest pose and smiled, "You know it."  
  
"And you must be Ryon.nice 'belt'."  
  
He looked away immediately, his face turning a mahogany color and his tail now wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Well, he's not exactly how I first described him," Leena said, "but."  
  
"Okay Leena, let's go." Dryden had peaked out the door, signaling them to enter. Leena and Talia went in first, followed by Shryp and Ryon.  
  
"Wow, whata fox!" Shryp whispered, "I bet that vixen will be great for me. I wonder if."  
  
Before he could finish his statement, Ryon grabbed him from behind, "No Shryp! NO.", and walked ahead of him.  
  
Shryp thought, now being the last to enter,   
  
The place didn't change too much since the last time: the pool tables were newer, there was now a T.V. in every corner of the bar, all still playing the same thing, the tables looked better, and the jukebox was bigger and had more music selections. The number of people, however, seemed the same as last time, with the exception of a certain group that had caused trouble a while back. After looking around a bit, it was obvious that the bulk of Shryp's money went towards the purchase of more drinks in the bar. After a brief examination, the five finally chose a table nearest the bar counter.  
  
"So Ryon, how's it feel to be in a bar for the first time?"  
  
"Well.it's different." Ryon answered Dryden, still blushing from Talia.  
  
"It will be tonight." Shryp muttered, "Umm.why don't we order some drinks."  
  
"Sure. Pong!" At this, Dryden held his hand up and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the skunk bartender arrived at their table.  
  
"Yah, what'll ya have?"  
  
"I'm not much of a drinker," Talia stated, "so I'll have a light drink."  
  
"Same here." Leena stated.  
  
"Scotch, one malt, no ice." Dryden said, his usual drink for when he came here.  
  
"The same as him." Shryp responded.  
  
"Heh, maybe this time you'll be able to take it like a man. What about you Ryon?"  
  
He thought about the drinks that they would have here. He never considered himself to be a drinker; in fact, he has only drunken one thing that resembled beer in his whole life.  
  
".have any root beer?"  
  
"Yah," Pong replied, "So, dat'll be two lites, two usuals, anda root beer. Is dat all ya'll be 'avin?"  
  
"Yup, that's it." Shryp replied. In a few short seconds, Pong had returned with their orders, the scotch in small glasses, the lites in tall ones, and the root beer being in a mug. Talia began to sip hers as Leena, Dryden, and Shryp kept taking glances at Ryon as he began to drink his.  
  
  
  
"So," Shryp inquired, "enjoying the drink?"  
  
".yeah, it's pretty good. I'll have another."  
  
"No problem. Pong, he'll take another."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"What in the world is up with him?"  
  
"I can't believe they have him doing this."  
  
"Yeah! Mission accomplished!"  
  
"Heh, it was worth it to see him drunk, but this is golden!"  
  
Finally, the plans had worked. Operation: Inebriation was in full effect. After a couple of mugs of root beer mixed with a bit of gin, they were now witnessing one of the funniest things that anyone there had ever seen: on the bar counter, Ryon was flipping, dancing, and doing the Pee-Wee Herman dance to the Tequila song. At the correct intervals, he and almost everyone in the bar would shout out:  
  
"TEQUILA!"  
  
As the song ended, he did a final flip and fell off the counter, laughing his ass off.  
  
"What's going on? Why's this so funny?" Talia asked.  
  
"I'll explain it to you outside. Dryden, we're leaving."  
  
But Dryden couldn't hear her; his laughter along with the laughter of everyone in the bar drowned out any chance of conversation. With that, she and Talia left the bar, explaining the scheme that led to all of this.  
  
"Oh man, this is a Kodak moment," Dryden stated, "I should have bought my camera with me."  
  
"Oh yah," Pong added, laughing beside Dryden and Shryp, "dis is great stuff. You can't buy comedy like dis!"  
  
"True, so true. So, does that mean you'll give me my money back?" Shryp asked.  
  
"NO!" Pong stated, before falling over, holding his ribs.  
  
Ryon never felt happier in is life. He felt no worries, no problems, no regrets.and a great need to pee.  
  
"Mee go pee-pee now!" he slurred, skipping off to the bathroom.  
  
"Dis is de best night I've 'ad since I first opened this bar. Thanks!"  
  
"No problem Pong!" Dryden and Shryp said simultaneously. They then toasted, they and the whole bar now in high spirits over what the act they all just witnessed.  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"Weeeeeee...I'm here to put the fire out!"  
  
Ryon was practically hammered as he stood there using the bathroom. To him, everything was going great; he has good friends, he was at a party, and he felt better than he ever has in his entire life.  
  
"Can thes nite get any better?" he asked himself, as he finished up.  
  
"Maybe not for you, but I'll soon have a good night."  
  
At that sudden moment, someone pushed Ryon against the stall, grabbed his arms, and forcefully twisted them behind his back.  
  
"Now, how's about handin' over all your cash? And don't try callin' in your little friends, cause then I'll have to snap your arms off to use as weapons."  
  
"What, me money?" Ryon joked, not yet realizing the seriousness of his situation.  
  
"Quiet!" he said, ramming Ryon's head into the wall, "Your friends caused all of this, and now seems to be a good time to get back at them. Now, would you really like to die over a few bucks?"  
  
That woke him up.  
  
Putting his head against the wall for leverage, he jumped up and dropkicked his adversary. He then grabbed onto the stall to keep from falling in headfirst. He looked back to see who had wanted to rob him: a white wolf, about his height, wearing a gray vest, gray boots, and white pants.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The last member of a gang that your asshole friends destroyed.so I'll destroy you as payback!"  
  
He charged at Ryon in an attempt at a spear. Seeing this, he sidestepped and tripped the wolf, causing him to hit and crack the wall. He tried his best to get in some type of stance, but the alcohol prevented him from maintaining his composure. Seeing this as his chance, the wolf quickly got up and landed a right cross to the face, followed by a shot to Ryon's midsection. This sent him staggering to the other end of the room, where the wolf pounced on him and went at him with a flurry of punches.  
  
Ryon thought as he tried to block the punches,   
  
Thinking quickly, he managed to get his tail up and wrapped it tightly around the wolf's neck. As the wolf struggled to free himself, Ryon sent out three punches: two to the abdomen and a right to the face, sending the wolf down on his back. With a drop of blood starting to run down his forehead, Ryon jumped on him and started choking him, his hands and tail now trying to suffocate his adversary.  
  
"Look, I don't want to kill you, but I could finish this fight that you started if I hold you long enough. Now, I'm gonna give you a chance to get the hell out of here alive, and I suggest that you take that chance. Understand?"  
  
The wolf nodded, his eyes starting to roll backwards into his head. Ryon loosened the grip of his tail and started to remove his hands. Yet, at the moment that he received air again, the wolf tried to go on the offensive again. He sent Ryon down yet again, this time with a kick to the groin. He stood over Ryon, trying to regain more air, and was about to continue his assault, when he hesitated for a moment and ran to the bathroom window.  
  
"This isn't over, mouseboy!" he exclaimed, climbing out the window, "I'll be keeping an eye on you and your friends, and you will pay for what you did to me."  
  
Hitting the ground outside, the wolf ran off into the night.  
  
"That's not the way I see it," Ryon responded, now at the window after slightly recovering, "We'll finish this now."  
  
Landing outside, he ran off in the direction he had heard the wolf, hoping to catch him so that they could finish their little skirmish.  
  
"Hey Ryon," Shryp entered the bathroom, "What's takin' ya? You didn't.fall."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence after seeing a small amount of blood on the floor, as well as the open window in the back of the bathroom. He ran towards it and, after looking in the alley, ran back into the bar.  
  
"Dryden, we've got a problem."  
  
Much later  
  
It was now 9 P.M. Ryon had regained most of his composure by now and was walking along the sidewalk. While chasing after the small wolf, he tripped, allowing the wolf just enough time to escape into the night. With his adversary now gone, he went to the drug store to fix himself up. He now had a bandage on his cheek, which came from the flurry of punches, and a strip of gauze on his head like a headband, which covered where his head was originally rammed into the wall. He did have a slight headache, but he was otherwise fine.  
  
"This must have been a set-up from the beginning: a celebration for me, going to a bar, the 'root beers'.all to get me drunk.and now look where I am. Walking the streets at night with a headache, an ass-kickin'.and to top it all off, I didn't even get a chance to actually talk to."  
  
He stopped as he looked across the street from him, to the local park. It could be a question of whether or not this was fate or luck, but on the park bench, gazing up at the stars, was.  
  
".Talia."  
  
He walked over to where she was sitting, his tail becoming a belt again as he got closer to her. Finally, after what seemed to take hours, he finally managed to go up beside her. He noticed that she had a cassette player with headphones, but wasn't listening to anything. After a few moments, he finally spoke.  
  
"...hello."  
  
She looked over to where he stood, and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Hey, Ryon right?"  
  
"Umm.yeah..Talia...mind if I take a seat?"  
  
"Sure, public area and everything."  
  
She watched as he sat down on the other end of the bench.  
  
"Gee, I didn't mean that you had to isolate yourself. Come closer down."  
  
He gradually moved closer to her, finally sitting next to her.  
  
"So," she started, "What're you doing out here this late.and what's with the bandages?"  
  
"Umm.I needed to walk around for a while, after that whole bar incident. And the bandages.well.they come from me being that drunk."  
  
"Tell me about it. You were the life of the party then. You do that often?"  
  
"What? No. I never drank before in my whole life. This must have been something my friends set up. I was hesitant to even go with them."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah.but what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Star gazing. The park's the best place to look at the night sky."  
  
"But aren't you the slightest bit afraid that someone might come at you?"  
  
"One: I heard you coming up behind me, and by the way you were walking I could tell that you weren't going to harm me. Two: I do have protection," she then pointed down to her throwing knives on her belt, "just in case someone were to try something. And even then I'm good with my hands in combat."  
  
"Wish I were the same." Ryon muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
They continued to talk to each other for quite a while, each telling about themselves. Ryon found out about her archery skills and her obsession with skating and shopping, while Talia found out about his parents being away and his obsession with improving his skills and playing video games. After a while, she rose up from the bench and pushes a button on her shoes, which brought out the wheels of her roller blades.  
  
"It's been nice talking to you, Ryon. Maybe we should do this again sometime."  
  
"YEAH! I mean, okay, sure."  
  
She giggled and put on her headphones.  
  
"See you next time." She said. With that, she blew Ryon a kiss, turned on her cassette player, and skated off.  
  
Ryon just sat there, stupefied. He then lies back on the bench with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Heh, this wasn't such a bad day after all."  
  
"Hey Ryon!"  
  
He looked up to see both Dryden and Shryp head his way. Getting off the bench, he walked over to them, with quite a story to tell them about all that happened.  
  
Finally  
  
Ryon told both Shryp and Dryden about all that happened since going to the bathroom, which included his encounter with the small wolf and all that just happened on the bench. Now, he lies in bed, fast asleep, thinking about all of the day's events. Dryden finally caught up with Leena and was now at his place. Everyone seemed to be at peace that night.especially Shryp, who had managed to pick up two ladies at the bar that night: a blue fox and a gray wolf.  
  
"This way ladies." He instructed as he led them into his room.  
  
  
  
With that, Shryp followed them inside, placing a little sign on the outside of his door.  
  
Don't Plan on Entering, I'm Having A Dog's Day ^_^  
  
The End  
  
There! I finally managed to finish my second story, though it took a while in the making. Let me know what you think about the whole thing. There will be a third story coming out, though I don't know if that will be the last one or not. Your opinion counts when it comes to me making this, so please write to me telling me how you feel about this story. Peace Out, until the next story I write. 


End file.
